I REMEMBER
by Thania Lee
Summary: 13th July. Mengingatkan Sungmin dengan kekasih semasa sekolah menengah atasnya. Its a gift for all Joyers who stay for Kyumin. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! ENJOY GUYS.


**A SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

 **Title : I Remember**

 **Cast : Kyumin and other**

 **Warning : Genderswitch. Typo(s). Gajeness. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. If you don't like my pair, just go out from here!**

 **a/n :** _ **italic**_ **for flashback. Bold for I remember lyrics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin membuka salah satu box yang masih tertata rapih didepannya. Dirinya baru saja pindah kerumah baru. Rumah yang ternyata sudah disediakan suaminya sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka.

Jemarinya meraih satu buah sampul berwarna biru—buku kenangan semasa sekolah menengah atasnya dahulu. Dia mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan buku tersebut dipangkuannya.

Satu persatu halaman dibukanya. Beberapa foto bersama—baik itu murid atau guru—dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah foto. Foto yang menampilkan seorang pemuda yang sedang berlutut dihadapan seorang gadis ditengah lapangan basket.

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul dibibirnya. Foto itu, tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehnya.

* * *

" _Sungmin-ah!" gadis itu menoleh. Memandang heran pada sosok sahabat dekatnya itu berlari menuju kearahnya._

"wae? _"_

 _Namja dengan poni miring itu menarik lengan Sungmin dan berlarian sepanjang koridor menuju_ hall basket indoor _sekolah mereka. Saat tiba disana, ada seorang_ namja _yang sedang berdiri ditengah lapangan—membelakangi mereka._

"YA! _Pergilah kesana!" perintah sahabatnya itu._

 _Sungmin dengan langkah ragu mendekat kearah_ namja _itu. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibelakang sang_ namja _. Sosok tinggi itu berbalik dan tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin._

" _Sungmin-ah,"_

"ne? _"_

Namja _itu menaikan sebuah papan berukuran sedang yang dipenuhi dengan beberapa foto candid Sungmin dan dibentuk sedemikian rupa membentuk sebuah hati. "_ I love you, would you be mine? _"_

 _Sungmin menangkup kedua lengannya dimulut. Tidak percaya sekaligus merona ketika orang yang diam-diam dicintainya ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tanpa ragu, yeoja itu mengangguk pelan dan disusul oleh sorak sorai murid lain yang ternyata sedang bersembunyi dibangku penonton._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **I remember, the way you glanced at me, yes I remember.**

 _Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menghalangi mata pemuda yang sedang memandanginya dengan intens. "jangan melihatku seperti itu!" kesalnya._

 _Si pemuda tertawa pelan dibuatnya. "kau cantik. Makanya aku melihatmu seperti itu." dan perkataan tadi membuat pipi Sungmin bersemu merah._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **I remember when we caught a shooting star, yes I remember.**

 **I remember… all the things that we shared, and the promise we made, just you and I**

 **I remember… all the laughter we shared, all the wishes we made, upon the roof at dawn.**

 _Liburan musim panas untuk angkatan akhir, sekolah mengadakan acara summer camp. Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk tidur mengikuti Hyukjae dan Kibum—dua sahabatnya—yang sudah terlelap sedari tadi._

 _Tapi niatannya terhenti saat ponsel miliknya bergetar pelan. Id special dengan nama kekasihnya tertera disana. Dengan cepat dia menggeser icon berwarna hijau dan menjawab panggilan tersebut. "_ waeyo _, hm?"_

"…"

 _Mendengar ucapan diujung sana membuat mata Sungmin mendelik sebal. "hei, ini tengah malam jika kau lupa. Aku mengantuk~"_

"…"

" _baiklaaaaah! Tunggu aku! Kalau sampai para guru tahu kau yang tanggung jawab, oke?" setelah mematikan sambungan telpon itu, Sungmin mengambil mantel tebalnya dan keluar dari dalam tenda dengan hati-hati._

 _Suara binatang malam menambah kesunyian disekitar membuat bulu halus ditengkuknya berdiri._

" _hei!"_

" _astaga!" Sungmin menoleh dan sedikit terkejut saat sosok pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya. Cubitan kecil nan mematikan diberikan Sungmin diperut pemuda itu dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan._

" _sakit, Ming!"_

 _Sungmin berdecih. "salahmu sendiri, mengagetkanku."_

 _Pemuda itu merangkul bahu Sungmin dengan segera. "sudahlah, kita akan kencan. Jangan marah seperti itu." ujar pemuda itu._

" _kencan? Tengah malam seperti ini?!"_

 _Pemuda itu membimbing langkah Sungmin untuk bergerak kearah jalan setapak yang sedikit menanjak. 10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai disebuah bukit lapang yang dilapisi rerumputan hijau. "bagaimana?"_

 _Mata Sungmin berbinar cerah. "bagus sekali!"_

 _Pemuda itu terlebih dahulu berjalan ketengah bukit dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Tangannya terjulur—mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk mendekat. "ini indah sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?" tanya Sungmin._

" _apapun untukmu, sayang." Godanya. Sebenarnya ini adalah tempat impian Sungmin. sebuah bukit lapang dimalam hari. Yang memamerkan keindahan kegelapan dengan sinar bulan dan bintang yang berkelap-kelip._

 _Sungmin memperhatikan pemandangan indah diatas sana. Tangan pemuda itu terjulur untuk menarik kepala Sungmin agar bersandar dibahunya. "indah, bukan?"_

" _ya, terima kasih."_

 _Suara gemericik air yang berasal dari sungai yang berada dibelakang bukit menemani suasana hening keduanya._

 _Sampai saat satu cahaya bergerak dengan cepat menuju suatu tempat. "ah! Bintang jatuh! Buat permohonan." Dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan didepan dada dan mata yang tertutup. Sungmin dengan ekpresi menggemaskannya membuat permohonan._

 _Sedangkan kekasihnya, hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya._

" _apa permintaanmu?" pemuda itu bertanya saat Sungmin sudah kembali membuka kedua matanya._

 _Sungmin tersenyum. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang rata. "permintaanku, agar kita lulus dengan nilai bagus dan selalu bersama tidak terpisahkan." Jawaban Sungmin membuat pemuda itu tertawa._

 _Sedangkan yang ditertawakan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "kenapa tertawa? Menyebalkan!" dengusnya._

" _permintaanmu itu! jika ingin lulus dan mendapatkan nilai bagus yang harus belajar! Dasar!" ujar pemuda itu._

 _Melihat Sungmin yang masih dalam mode merajuknya. Pemuda itu mencondongkan dirinya kedekat Sungmin untuk berbisik. "kalau untuk selalu bersama, tidak perlu tunggu bintang jatuh. Aku pasti akan mengabulkannya."_

 _Mendengar itu, Sungmin segera menoleh. Mata jernihnya membulat saat sebuah kecupan dibibirlah yang diberikan kekasihnya itu._

* * *

Sungmin tersenyum lirih mengingat beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. "nyatanya, kau sekarang pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri." Gumamnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Do you remember?**

 **When we dancing in the rain in that December**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tetesan air turun bersamaan dari atas langit yang mendung. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melirik keranjang piknik dibawah kakinya. Niatnya hari ini dia ingin mengadakan piknik bersama kekasihnya. Tetapi rencana itu harus diurungkannya saat langit tiba-tiba menggelap dan butiran air hujan turun setelahnya._

" _jangan cemberut seperti itu! kita masih bisa piknik lain kali, sayang." Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Sungmin menoleh._

" _tetap saja aku kesallll!"_

 _Pemuda itu menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawanya ketengah taman yang lapang. Sontak saja kedua baju mereka basah kuyup karena hujan yang turun lumayan deras._

" _kenapa menarikku! Baju kita basah, bodoh!" umpat Sungmin._

 _Pemuda itu memeluk pinggang Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mengarahkan kedua lengan yeoja itu untuk memeluk bahunya. "ini akan romantic sayang. Nikmatilah." Bibir pemuda itu melantunkan sebuah melodi yang indah ditelinga Sungmin._

 _Kaki mereka berdua bergerak maju mundur seperti gerakan berdansa. Sungmin mengamati pemuda didepannya dengan penuh senyuman. "I love you."_

 _Pemuda itu balas tersenyum pada Sungmin. "I love you, too." Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir berbentuk unik itu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **And I remember, when my father thought you were a burglar.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Minnie! Minnie!" teriakan yang berasal dari ujung koridor rumah bergaya eropa itu membuat Sungmin dan kekasihnya yang mengobrol didalam kamar segera bangun dengan wajah panic._

" _ayahmu?" tanya pemuda itu._

 _Sungmin mengangguk kencang. Matanya mencari-cari bagian mana yang bisa digunakan kekasihnya itu untuk sekedar bersembunyi dari amukan ayahnya yang merupakan seorang tentara militer Korea Selatan._

 _Yeoja itu berlari sembari menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju lemari. Membuka salah satu dari pintunya dan mendorong kekasihnya untuk masuk kedalam sana. "kau tunggu disini! Jangan bersuara apalagi ketauan oleh ayah, mengerti?"_

 _Pemuda itu mengangguk penuh._

 _Sungmin menutup pintu lemarinya dan segera berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. "ayah, kenapa berteriak? Ini sudah malam." Ujarnya sambil menguap._

 _Kangin—ayah Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam dan berjalan kearah jendela kamar putrinya yang mengarah langsung pada bagian samping rumah mereka. "ayah menemukan tangga yang terhubung kekamarmu. Ayah takut ada pencuri yang masuk kesini! Oh sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya tidak sabar sembari memeriksa tubuh Sungmin apakah ada yang terluka atau tidak._

" _ayaaah! Jendela kamarku dikunci tralis dan dipasang alarm jika ayah lupa." Jelas Sungmin jengah. Ayahnya ini selalu saja berlebihan._

 _Kangin tersenyum konyol setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "hehe. Iya, ayah lupa. Tetapi tetap saja, penjahat diluaran sana memiliki akal yang pintar Minnie. kau tetap harus berhati-hati karena hanya kau anak ayah satu-satunya."_

 _Ucapan Kangin barusan membuat Sungmin terenyuh. Ayahnya itu berusaha selalu melindunginya dan selalu protektif karena dia merupakan wanita yang paling dijaga ayahnya—tentu saja setelah ibunya—._

" _iya, ayah. Aku akan selalu berhati-hati." Ucap Sungmin._

 _Kangin mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut. "baiklah,kau kembali tidur. Ayah mencintaimu." Ujarnya sambil berlalu._

" _aku juga mencintaimu, ayah." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum._

" _aku juga mencintaimu." Sungmin menoleh terkejut saat pemuda yang dikiranya masih berada didalam lemarinya sudah berdiri ditepi ranjang. Yeoja itu berjalan mendekat dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat._

" _Well, ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang, aku tidak mau dipanggil sebagai pencuri lagi." Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Sungmin tertawa._

" _ya, hati-hati dijalan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I remember, all the things that we shared and the promise we made just you and i**

 **I remember, all the laughter we shared, all the wishes we made upon the roof at dawn.**

 **I remember, the way you read your books. Yes I remember.**

 **The way you tied your shoes, yes I remember**

 **The cake you loved the most, yes I remember**

 **The way you drank you coffee. Yes I remember**

 **The way you glanced at me yes I remember**

 **When we caught a shooting star , yes I remember**

 **When we were dancing in the the rain in that December**

 **And the way you smile at me, yes I remember.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sungmin." panggilan tersebut membuat yeoja yang sedang memandangi album sekolah tingkat akhirnya itu menoleh. Senyuman tipis diberikannya pada sosok ibu yang telah melahirkannya kedunia itu.

"sayang, kau menangis?" tanya Leeteuk. Dia duduk disamping Sungmin dan menghapus bulir bening yang menetes dipipi putrinya.

Leeteuk melirik sebuah album yang berada diatas pangkuan Sungmin. "kau masih sering merindukan kekasih SMA-mu itu ya?" pertanyaan dari ibunda tercinta membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan setelahnya.

"hanya ini yang bisa kulakuan untuk mengurangi kerinduanku padanya." Jawab Sungmin.

"hei sayang, bagaimana keadaan cucu kami didalam perutmu?" sebuah suara terdengar. Dan satu sosok wanita yang seumuran dengan Leeteuk masuk dan duduk disisi Sungmin yang masih kosong.

"dia baik, umma." Jawab Sungmin.

Heechul—wanita yang baru masuk tadi mengelus perut Sungmin yang sudah mulai membuncit dengan gerakan lembut. "baik-baik disana, baby." Gumamnya.

"ah! Ini sudah waktunya kita menjemput suamimu, sayang." Ucap Leeteuk. Heechul mengangguk disampingnya. Ketiga wanita itu memandangi foto pernikahan Sungmin dan suaminya yang ada didepan mereka.

"tidak terasa hampir dua tahun ya?" gumam Leeteuk.

"ne."

Sosok Kangin terlihat masuk dan bersandar dibibir pintu kamar. "hello ladies, saatnya kita berangkat sekarang." Ujarnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengelus bahu Sungmin dengan lembut. "ayo."

Ketiga wanita itu berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Kangin yang memimpin langkah mereka menuju dua buah mobil yang salah satunya sudah ada Hankyung—mertua Sungmin dibalik Teana-nya.

"hallo, menantu. Sudah siap bertemu suamimu?" tanya Hankyung sembari memberikan senyum pada Sungmin.

"siap, Appa!"

Sungmin masuk kedalam accord hitam milik Kangin bersama Leeteuk. Sedangkan Heechul masuk kedalam teana bersama suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Seoul, Military Camp.**

Dua mobil itu berhenti diparkiran bersama beberapa mobil lainnya. Tampaknya hari ini banyak dari sanak keluarga yang menjemput anak mereka yang telah selesai menjalani tugas negara.

Kelima orang tersebut berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang ringan menuju depan gerbang Camp. Militer yang masih tertutup rapat. Beberapa orang sudah berkerumun didepan gerbang—dan demi keselamatan Sungmin, mereka harus berdiri menunggu lebih kebelakang lagi.

Dari luar pagar, mereka bisa melihat puluhan prajurit lengkap dengan seragamnya sedang melakukan upacara kecil dan dipimpin oleh lima orang prajurit berlencana lengkap.

Dan sepuluh menit selanjutnya, gerbang berwarna hitam itu terbuka. Beberapa sanak keluarga memeluk anak, saudara, keluarga mereka yang keluar dari dalam Camp.

"Sungmin!" suara itu. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya membulat saat melihat sosok kekasihnya semasa SMAnya itu berjalan kearahnya dan langsung membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Kyuhyun." bisik Sungmin penuh rindu.

"ya, sayang. Ini aku." Bisik lelaki itu, Kyuhyun.

Namja itu mengumpat saat pelukan mereka dilepas secara paksa. Matanya memancarkan ketajaman saat memandang sang pelaku pelepasan pelukan paksa dirinya.

"apa? jangan memeluk menantuku dengan erat seperti itu! kau menyakiti cucuku!" ujar Heechul ketus.

Leeteuk tersenyum dibuatnya. "Sungmin-ah, kekasih SMAmu kembali." Ujarnya.

"Ya, kekasih yang kini menjadi suami dan calon ayah untuk anak kalian." Tambah Kangin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun—kekasih sekaligus suaminya—dengan erat. "aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. "aku juga."

* * *

— **o0o—**

* * *

Kedua pasangan muda itu sedang duduk disofa yang menghadap televisi besar dirumah mereka. Sungmin meletakan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan suaminya itu menonton siaran acara music sembari mengelus perut Sungmin yang sudah memasuki usia Sembilan bulan.

"sebentar lagi dia akan lahir." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"ya, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Minhyunie." Ucap Sungmin.

"dia pasti cantik sepertimu."

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "itu sudah pasti." Jawabnya sambil tertawa pelan.

* * *

— **o0o—**

* * *

13 Juli 2015. Suasana didalam sebuah ruang persalinan terlihat heboh. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menemani Sungmin tidak berhenti memberikan semangat untuk istrinya. Kadang juga jeritan namja itu bersautan dengan jeritan Sungmin saat istrinya menarik rambut atau mencakar lengannya dengan kencang.

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruangan. Sungmin meraup nafas banyak-banyak. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja itu menciumi pipi Sungmin yang penuh dengan peluh. "terima kasih sudah melahirkan malaikat untukku, sayang." Bisiknya.

Sungmin tersenyum meskipun masih terlihat lemas. "ne, malaikat kita. Cho Minhyun."

13 Juli, merupakan hari bersejarah dalam kehidupan mereka berdua. Pertemuan pertama mereka, hari pernikahan mereka, dan terakhir kelahiran putri pertama mereka, Cho Minhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The story in end, but just and for Kyumin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello guys, saya bawa fanfiction khusus untuk anniversary otp kita tercintah ini. gaje ya? Maafkan sayaaa T_T, saya Cuma mau ngeramein joyday + kado buat teman-teman joyers yang masih stay strong. Hope you like it, guys. Enjoy.**

 **See you at another story. I love you guys.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keep support and love Kyumin**

 **-Thania Lee-**

 **.**


End file.
